Never Say Never
by Sweet Love06
Summary: Ok this is for Nisha80....here is the third enstallment for Changing Lives sequel to Starting Over....I hope you enjoy....what happens when Erica breaks out of jail and a certain person comes into the picture....enjoy....
1. Prologue

Here We Go Again

**Here We Go Again**

_**Happiness comes to those who wait….So when do we get our happiness…..**_

**  
**  
Jude and Tommy were finally happy. They managed to get Mike off there back. They never did see his body because neither could bring themselves to do it but they saw the bullet hit him and that's all that mattered to them. Erica was in jail for a long time so they were finally able to get on with their lives. Tommy, Jude, Chris, and Sadie their newest addition to the family, they named her after Sadie as a final tribute to Jude's sister. After three years their lives were finally complete.

Jude just took the kids to Mrs. Harper's house. She watched them while Tommy and Jude were at G-Major. They took it over when they found out that D wanted them to if something was to ever happen to him. Jude would never forget that day; he saved both her and Tommy. They convinced SME to do their own solo album, Karma is doing great, and so is Mason. They have so many talented acts especially with Jamie scouting them. Business is great, Jude and Tommy's marriage was awesome, and everyone was happy. This is what they have been waiting for, for so long.

**Tommy's POV**

There she is the most beautiful woman in the world and she is my girl. I love her so much and I am glad that I finally have her all to myself. Mike did some damage to her but no matter what he never broke her. She is strong and that draws me closer to her. She is my wife, the mother of my children, my business partner, my artists, and co producer. She is my life. I would do anything for her and she knows it. Hints why I have my own album coming out soon, yes she talked me into making one. Kwest says I am whipped and yes I will admit it but not in front of Jude though. That girl has a mean left hook.

I am just glad we were able to go back and start over. With what happened between Mike and Erica we needed to start over and that is what we did. Now we not only have Chris who turned out to be mine after all but now we also have Sadie Marie Quincy. My lovely daughter who looks so much like her mom, which means I am going to have to fight the guys off her. I am happy everything is where it's supposed to be.

I start to walk out my office to see Jude hanging out with SME and Karma. Mason talking to one of our new techs, Kwest working on a song, Jamie and Patsy well lets say I want to burn that image from my brain. All the new acts Jamie brings in have been keeping us all busy but we all still find time to hang with each other which is a good thing, we are family. As I am about to head into the studio I see some officers walking into G-Major. I walk over to them to see what they want.

"Mr. Quincy I presume" one of the officers ask me. I wonder what this is about.  
"Yes I am May I help you?" I try to keep my calm but I have a bad feeling about this.  
"Yes we need to talk to you and your wife" they need me and Jude oh this is not good.  
"Ok let me go get her" I walk to get Jude. I tell her that some officers need to speak to us. She starts to get nervous also but I try to calm her down. We make our way back over to them.  
"Is there somewhere more private that we can talk at?" We show them the way to our conference room. I shut the door and take my place next to Jude. "We are here because we need to inform you two that Erica has broken out of jail last night. We know you two are the reason her boyfriend is dead and that she was sent there. So we have reason to believe that she is coming after you two" Jude nearly collapsed. Good thing I was there to catch her before she fell.

"So what should we do?" I ask knowing Jude was not in the mood to speak right now.  
"Well we will keep an eye out for her and we suggest you two get some protection just in case" the officers are so reassuring notice the sarcasm. I roll my eyes at there non helpful plan. I could have come up with that on my own.  
"Well thank you for the heads up" I say as I show them the way out. I come back and hold Jude in my arms. When things were finally getting good this has to happen. Well here I go again protecting the ones I love. When will we be able to live in peace?


	2. Is Love Ever Enough

Is Love Ever Enough

**Is Love Ever Enough?**

_**When times get rough who can you turn to if the one person you trusted turn their back on you…..**_

When I finally think we are free to live our lives I am mistaken. The police came today and told us that Erica broke out of prison. Now my family is in danger once again. I told Tommy I was going to go home but somehow I find myself at an old stomping ground. I can barely stand right now because I am so drunk and high. Tommy is going to kill me when I get home so I might as well continue to enjoy myself. My phone is ringing; it's Tommy for the millionth time. I have been out for the past four hours just partying. Maybe its time for me to go home and face Tommy, this is not going to be fun. Oh well I brought this on myself time to go face the music.

I am so not stable enough to drive but I am going to anyways I will just go slow. Maybe I will sober up by then. Most likely not oh well I will just have to deal with the wrath of Tommy. I make it home in one piece which is shocking. He is sitting on the couch waiting for me and boy does he look upset. Here we go.

"Jude what the hell was you thinking?" Tommy says this trying to keep his temper under control. I know he wants to unleash his wrath but he is holding it back. I am unfazed by this maybe it's all the drugs and alcohol in my system. I try to just walk by and go to our room but Tommy stops me. Great he wants to talk or yell probably yell but really I am not in the mood.

"Tommy I am tired and just want to go to bed can we just talk about this in the morning" I tried to get him to give in but by the look on his face I can tell that we are going to discuss this tonight. I tried at least. I make my way over to the couch and sit down. I might as well be comfortable.

"Jude what the hell is going on? We were doing so well. I mean you have been clean for so long but as soon as you hear Erica is out of jail you relapse. Jude this is serious and you are out getting fucked up" Tommy is literally yelling at me. I can see the disappointment in his eyes. I look down trying to avoid his eyes.

"Tommy look I panic ok so I went out and had some fun ok. I am sorry I promise to not let it happen again ok" I walk over to him and give him a kiss. I walk to our room to get ready for bed. I can not believe I just did that I mean I technically just lied to Tommy.

The next morning I wake up to find out Tommy is gone. He left me a note.

_Jude I already dropped the kids off. I will see you at work._

_Love Tommy._

I hope he is not still upset about yesterday. I did apologize oh well. I get ready for work. When I get there Tommy acts as if everything is fine so things must be good right. We barely talked today. I left early I was in dyer need of a fix. Now I am just going to have to make sure I am sober when I go home so I will start my partying early. I go back to my old spot and notice a local drug dealer. When I was with Mike I meet all the local dealers. I approach him and pull out some money. He hands me two bags of cocaine, some heroin, and some e. This should last me the week. A week yes I know what you are thinking this girl know how to party and to be honest I really do. Oh relapsing is so much better than staying Mrs. Perfect.

All week I was able to hide the drugs from Tommy which I am still a little shocked that he has yet to notice that I am still using. But I use his total stupidity to my benefit. I do feel bad sneaking behind his back but what can I say it feels so good to be using again. I just did a few lines when I hear someone knocking at my door. I wonder who it could be. I open the door and it's the local drug dealer whose name is Rob. What is he doing here and how did he get my address? Oh well I should probably ask him but what do I do I let him into my place. Thank the heavens that no one is home but me. He comes in with a bag of goodies in his hand. Oh now the party can get started. I pull out some alcohol that we keep in the house for when we feel the need for a drink. We are partying and I mean partying hard. I am so fucked up and I can tell that he is a little but not as bad as me.

The next thing I know his hands are roaming my body. I know I should swat his hand away but right now I am not thinking clearly. He removes my shirt and bra oh his touches are nothing compared to Tommy. Tommy my husband the one man I am betraying. Why can't I just tell him to stop? Oh yeah I am not myself. I off of reflexes take off his shirt. Damn he has a nice body not as nice as Tommy's but still is nice though. He works his kisses down my neck to my breasts. He takes my left breast into his mouth. The sensation was so amazing yes I said amazing but I will just say that it's the drugs talking. He leaves my left breast and goes to my right one. God I am getting hotter by the minute. Damn I should be pushing him off of me and stopping this right now but I can't or I won't right now I am not sure which it is.

He moves down to my jeans and pulls them down along with my underwear. I can feel myself wanting him like I want Tommy. Tommy I can't stop thinking about Tommy but I won't stop this from going farther. I am betraying Tommy in the worst way possible I just hope he won't find out. We will do what we are going to do then I will get him out of the house before Tommy come home yes that is oh my fucking world. My thoughts are cut off by him thrusting into me. What when did he remove his clothing? Oh well whatever this is wow. We are not making love like me and Tommy do no this is raw animalistic sex. He is all over and I like it. His thrusts are hard and deep and swift. God he is making me feel things that I have never felt before.

When we are done I am laying there thinking about what just happened. I am now more aware and I know I just made the biggest mistake ever. I get up and gather up my clothing and redress myself. He does the same. So what do you tell your new drug dealer whom you just had sex with? I am getting ready to say something when I see him setting up a line for each of us. Damn why does temptation have to look so good. Oh what the hell I might as well. I am in the middle of doing my line when I hear the door open. I look up and come face to face with Tommy. Tommy looks at the half naked guy yes he had yet put his shirt on. I can see the flames coming off of Tommy. Rob leaves the house before I have the chance to say something. I look at Tommy and notice that this is going to be a late night.

"What the hell Jude? First the drugs now you are cheating on me too" Tommy is beyond piss and well I can't blame him. Oh well I will tell him something and he will forgive me like always.

"Look Tommy I am sorry ok" I walk over to him but he backs away shaking his head. Oh no this is not going the way it normally does.

"It's not ok Jude. I can't do this anymore. I want out of this relationship. I want a divorcee" What did I just hear Tommy right? He can not be serious right. This is not the way things were suppose to happen he always just forgave me. My face must show what I am thinking because Tommy answers my unspoken questions. "Jude I can't play second even third sometimes in your life. I know I normally just forgive you and we make up but Jude to be honest I am tired of doing it. I can't keep living my life waiting for you to decide on what's more important to you. It's both me and our kids or the partying lifestyle you oh so love. I am sorry Jude but I can't take it anymore I am at my wits end. I want you out of the house and you can visit the kids as long as you're sober and not high. The only time we need to talk is if it deals with the kids or work that's it"

Tommy leaves me standing there confused. What the hell just happened? I mean Tommy always forgave me I mean look at what happened with Mike. Maybe I have finally pushed him to his breaking point but what now. I guess its time for me to find Rob I really need something to take my mind off of what just happened. I find him not far from my place and when he sees me he smiles. I try to smile but right now I just need that damn fix.

No matter how hard I try there is no going back. This is the life I chose to live and I Jude Harrison have a decision to make. Do I fight to keep my family together or give into temptation?


	3. Someone Save Me

Sometimes you have to save yourself before you can expect someone else to save you……

So Nisha this chapter is leading up to some drama….But it also shows that Tommy isn't as squeaky clean as everyone thinks he is….He made a mistake….But yeah….I hope u like the new chapter…..and the song is Save Me From Myself by Christina Aguilera….

**Someone Save Me**

_**Sometimes you have to save yourself before you can expect someone else to save you……**_

**It's not so easy lovin' me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you gotta be  
Everything's changing  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through**

And when I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waiting  
Your open arms to catch me  
You're gonna save me from myself  
From myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself

Ooh, oh yeah, mmmm

My love is tainted by your touch  
Well some guys have shown me aces  
But you got that royal flush  
I know it's crazy every day  
Well tomorrow may be shaky  
But you never turn away

Don't ask me why I'm crying  
'Cause when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smiling  
You always save me from myself  
From myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls  
You've been my strength, so strong

And don't ask me why I love you  
It's obvious your tenderness  
Is what I need to make me  
A better woman  
To myself  
To myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from my  
Myself

I just finished singing the song and was about to mix it. Tommy didn't come into our scheduled time so I am guessing that he is still mad and I can't really blame him. I just never realized how much I took Tommy for granted. I just always thought that no matter what he would choose me even if I steadily kept pushing him away. I guess I pushed him a little too far this time. I can't loose Tommy he is my life but how do I kick my addiction. I take the cd out and put it in my bag. I am not ready for anyone to hear it yet.

I leave G-Major early that day and head over to Rob's place. I knew I didn't have anyway of getting Tommy back until I was clean again and right now is not the time. But you know what I think its time for me to get things straight. Instead of continuing there I turn around and head home. Tommy is there so I decide that maybe now is our time to talk.

"Tommy, baby can we talk?" I ask curious to his reaction. He looks up at me and then shakes his head yes. I knew the kids were with Speid and Karma to see if they were ready for kids so I knew we were home alone for a while.

"What do you want to talk about Jude?" I can tell he is still upset and I don't blame him.

"About us Tommy look I know I fucked up majorly but please baby give me one more chance I promise not to mess up again" I look into his eyes pleading for him to forgive me this last time.

"Jude I don't know if I can. I mean if you only did drugs yes I would have forgiven you but you cheated on me and that I don't think I can" Oh wait that's why he can't forgive me. That fucking bastard oh he is not getting away with this.

"Oh so it's ok for you to cheat on me but it's not ok for me to do it. You are so ugh I can't even think of a word to describe you" I walk into our bedroom and lock our door. Tears pouring down my face as I remember that dreadful day.

_Flashback_

_I was7 months pregnant, Tommy and I were having another argument. I really don't know what led us into having one but right now it's pretty heated._

"_Tommy I think we should paint it pink since we know it's a girl" I am yelling at Tommy and I can tell he is getting frustrated with me. We are arguing over the dumbest thing oh well make it down to hormones._

"_Jude I don't give a fuck what color we paint it I just wish you will hurry up and pick a damn color" Tommy voice was slightly raised._

"_Tommy stop being such an asshole and help me decide. Not everything revolves around you" Tommy lets out a frustrated groan._

"_Jude just pick a damn color so we can go" Tommy walks off leaving me there to pick a color. I grab the one I have been eyeing the whole time. I walk up to pay for it while Tommy takes it to the car. The ride home was silent. When we got home Tommy went straight to painting. I left him alone for a minute before I went to check on his progress._

"_Tommy I don't like that color stop painting" I hear Tommy groan and I swear I can see steam coming out of his ears._

"_Jude you know what I am done paint the damn room yourself" and with that Tommy stormed out the house. What the hell was his problem I thought and then I remembered how much hell I have been giving him these past few weeks. I have been picking stupid fights with him over the stupidest things. I go get Chris and we drive off to the one place I know Tommy will be G-Major. Chris walks to Jamie while I go search for Tommy. I checked his office first but he was not in there so I knew he was in the studio._

_While I was walking to the studio I was stopped by Speid._

"_Hey dude how you doing today?" Speid and I have become closer since I became the boss funny huh._

"_I am good Speid. Looking for Tommy have you seen him?" I ask him._

"_Yeah he is in his favorite studio with Kayla" I cringe at her name. She has been trying to get with Tommy ever since she started working with us. I wanted to fire her off the bat but Tommy would not let me. I walk over to his studio and was not prepared to see what I saw. Kayla bent over the soundboard with Tommy pounding in and out of her. How could he? I stood there paralyze not knowing what to do. Tommy must have sensed my presence or something because he turned to the door and when he saw me he immediately stopped what he was doing to come after me but I rushed off. I grabbed Chris and took off home._

_  
When we got home I sent Chris to his room to play as I waited for Tommy I knew he was going to be coming home in about 5, 4, 3, 2, and yes here is coming through the door._

"_Jude baby…" I hold my hand up._

"_Save it Tommy. I want her gone from the studio. I will forgive you and I don't want to hear your apologizes or excuses because I already know what you are going to say so save it. Just don't do it again or you will find yourself dead" With that I left Tommy to be lost in his own thoughts._

_End of Flashbacks_

"Jude let me in I have something to show you and its important" I get up and grudgingly let him in.

"What is so important that you have to show me?" he holds out a piece of paper.

"It just came a minute ago" I unfold the paper to read the words on it.

**Stupid Bitch did you really think you could get rid of me that easily. I told you that I would make you pay and I am going to hold true to that. You took away the one man I ever loved and for that I am going to take away everyone you love starting with that darling husband of yours. Be ready because I am coming for you. Erica.**

I let the note drop from my hands and drop to my knees. When is it my turn to just live a happy life? Drugs, Erica, Mike what else is going to get in my way of being happy. I look up at Tommy.

"I am so sorry Tommy" he drops to the ground and wraps his arms around me.

"Its ok Jude we will get through this together" somehow I don't believe those words. I really don't think we are going to make it through this. I think we are finally over for good. I think my stupidity has cost me the most important things in my life, my husband and my kids.


End file.
